1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic control unit for controlling an operation of an electric component and a vehicle behavior control device using the electronic control unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle behavior control device for stabilizing a behavior of a vehicle such as an automobile includes electric components such as an electromagnetic valve, a pressure sensor, and a motor; a reciprocating pump which is operated by a power generated by the motor; a reservoir component which constitutes a reservoir; an electronic control unit which controls an operation of the motor or the electromagnetic valve; a sensor which detects a behavior of a vehicle body; and a base body in which a brake hydraulic passage is formed and the various components are assembled.
The electronic control unit includes a control circuit board which controls an operation of the electromagnetic valve or the motor on the basis of the behavior of the vehicle body detected by the sensor and a housing which accommodates the control circuit board.
Then, in the above-described vehicle behavior control device, the electronic control unit controls an operation of the electromagnetic valve or the motor on the basis of the behavior of the vehicle body detected by the sensor so that a brake hydraulic pressure in the brake hydraulic passage changes to control a brake force of a vehicle-wheel brake and to thus stabilize the behavior of the vehicle.
In the vehicle behavior control device with the above-described configuration, when the sensor is disposed on a vehicle-room side and the electronic control unit is disposed in an engine room, the number of components such as a harness for connecting the sensor to the electronic control unit increases, and a separate space needs to be provided so as to accommodate the sensor and the electronic control unit.
Therefore, there is a known technique in which the sensor is provided in a surface of the control circuit board and the sensor is provided in the electronic control unit, for example, JP-B-3201242 in paragraph ‘0015’, FIG. 2.
In the electronic control unit, since it is not necessary to connect the sensor to the control circuit board by a member such as a harness, it is possible to decrease the number of components. Additionally, since it is not necessary to separately provide the sensor and the electronic control unit in the vehicle, it is possible to realize a decrease in size and weight of the vehicle.
However, when the sensors such as the angular speed sensor and the acceleration sensor for detecting the behavior of the vehicle body are mounted to a surface of the control circuit board, since it is necessary to ensure a space for mounting the sensors to the surface of the control circuit board, a problem arises in that an area of the control circuit board becomes large.
When an examination/adjustment operation of the sensor is carried out, since a whole area of the control circuit board is a process target, a problem arises in that process efficiency during the examination/adjustment operation of the sensor decreases.
When the specification of the sensor needs to be changed, since it is necessary to largely change the configuration of the control circuit board, a problem arises in that a cost and an operation time increase in accordance with a specification change of the sensor.